A Different Saga, Part 3
by 4ever Draco's misstress
Summary: Victoria is back and Draco suddenly finds himself the object of her desire along with Bella. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A different saga, part 3

**Author:** Me

**Pairing:** Jasper/Draco

**Summary:** Victoria is back and Draco suddenly finds himself the object of her desire along with Bella.

**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight

**Warnings:** Slash, Crossover,

**Rating:** M just to be safe.

**Chapters:** 1/?

**A/N:** you will need to read part 1 and 2 before you read this.  
>I haven't had much inspiration lately so that is why it has taken so long for me to get this fic up. Sorry about that. And don't worry the chapters will get stronger once i get back into this story wich will hopefully be soon.<p>

Chapter one.

Graduation was a very confusing to Draco. Even when Mike and Jessica explained it to him in length, he still didn't get it.

"And the rolled up piece of paper is a…diploma?"

"Yes." Jessica nodded as they sat at their lunch table.

"Why do we need it?"

"It helps to get into collages and jobs."

"Huh, weird." Draco said thinking of how different it was in the wizarding world.

"It's different in London?" She asked.

"Very." He smirked just a little.

They were sitting in the crowded cafeteria with just the two of them at the table. The others were at some sport event called football that Draco had no desire in watching. Looking across the room he saw the Cullen's table. Bella was draped over Edward like nothing had changed; he just knew she was counting the days until she became a vampire, also most likely plotting ways to make Edward give in without a wedding. Draco didn't know why Bella didn't just say yes, when he asked her she said 'we're too young.' Which then Draco replied 'her over one hundred years old and a vampire and you say your completely in love with him, make up your mind.'

Jessica followed his gaze to the table of statue like people.

"Can I ask a question?" She asked him.

"Yes." He nodded.

"What's up with you and Jasper? I mean you don't sit with him and even when I see you guys talking it looks strained. Are you two having problems?" She said with concern reaching to squeeze his

"Who wouldn't have problems? He left without a damn explanation and when he comes back he expects everything to be the same. Were still together but I guess I'm not as forgiving as Bella."

"I get it completely." She said agreeing with him.

"Things will get better soon." Draco said taking his eyes off the table knowing they could hear.

"I'm sure they will."

"Actually after graduation I'm thinking of returning to London." Draco said casually.

"Really?" Jessica exclaimed. "But you just got here."

"I know." Draco said just as the bell rang, signally the end of lunch.

He and Jessica scooped up their trays and slowly walked them over to the bin. As they were walking out the double doors Draco was jerked back by his elbow. He turned around to see a disgruntled Jasper.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure." Draco agreed knowing what he wanted to talk about. Saying goodbye to Jessica Draco followed Jasper past the lockers and throngs of people, out the front doors, past the packed parking lot and into the woods surrounding the school. Once they were completely alone Jasper swung around to Draco.

"You're leaving?" His face was straight but his voice betrayed his worry.

"Maybe." Draco nodded.

Jasper shook his head. "But you can't just-"

"You left." Draco reminded him sternly.

"I know." Jasper clutched his hands. "God I know and I'm sorry, you know that."

Draco nodded slipping his hands into Jasper's. "I didn't say you couldn't come with me."

Suddenly a brilliant smile lit across his handsome face. "I love you."

Draco smirked. "And I suppose you want me to respond with I love you too?"

"Yes I would."

"I believe I just did." Draco smiled and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. "Now we should really be heading back to class because apparently attendance is a key part in graduating."

"Come on then." Jasper led Draco back down towards the school with things slightly more normal then they were a week ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A different saga, part 3

**Author:** Me

**Pairing:** Jasper/Draco

**Summary:** Victoria is back and Draco suddenly finds himself the object of her desire along with Bella.

**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight

**Warnings:** Slash, Crossover, un-beated.

**Rating:** M just to be safe.

**Chapters:** 2/?

**A/N:** you will need to read part 1 and 2 before you read this.  
>The chapters will get more interesting and longer so don't worry! and if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me!<p>

Chapter two.

"He is impossible!" Bella almost screamed as Draco walked through her front door for their weekly study session.

"Who?" Draco asked slightly confused.

"Jacob!"

"What has he done this time?" Draco sighed and gracefully sat on the worn couch.

"He told on me! I'm grounded for eternity because that _dog_ told Charlie about me riding the bikes."

"Shut it you, but yes. So now I can't leave the house except for school and Edward's only allowed to stay for like ten minutes. Plus now Charlie is back to calling him Edwin." Bella pouted as she shuffled around her books on the small coffee table in the middle of the tiny room.

"Edward must love Charlie's thoughts." He said smiling.

"He won't tell me." A deep frown line appeared on her forehead.

Draco snorted quietly. "So I guess that means you won't be joining the Cullens and I for 'dinner' this evening? Harry's meeting them all for the first time."

"Nope, I'm not allowed to go."

"You won't be missing much, just Harry and I eating while the rest sit around the table awkwardly." Draco joked half serious. "Come on let's get this study out of the way."

Bella nodded and opened her maths book to the current pages.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Draco! It's so good to see you again," Esme cooed as she opened the door. "And this must be Harry, it's nice to meet you, I'm Esme." Smiling warmly as Harry she stretched out a dainty hand and shook his.

"It's good to finally meet you." He replied.

"Come in out of the cool." Esme gestured for them to follow her into the dining room. The rest of the family were waiting for them. Jasper immediately came over to Draco's side. As he was about to introduce Harry to everyone when Alice suddenly dropped the plates she was carrying. The expensive plates smashed at her feet but she didn't move. Something so un-Alice-like had the Cullens and Draco gapping at her. She wasn't looking at them; her eyes were locked onto Harry who stood a little back from Draco not knowing what to make of everything.

"Alice?" Jasper said taking a slow step towards her. Her eyes didn't move from Harry and Draco had a slight inkling as to what was happening and so apparently did Edward from the small but happy smile on his lips.

Jasper was moving closer but Draco placed his hand on his arm before he got too far.

"Alice, this is Harry." Draco dragged Harry closer. "Harry this is Alice."

"Umm hi." Harry half waved at her, it seemed to snap her out of her coma.

"Hello! It's great to finally meet you." And the bubbly and confident Alice was back.

"Yeah, um finally-you too." Harry stammered as he stared at her utterly beautiful face.

"I always said he'd go straight eventually." Draco said quietly as he stepped back to Jasper.

Looking around Draco saw Esme smiling so brightly it practically lit up the room. Carlisle was in a similar state of happiness. Edward knew what was happening so his expression was one of contained excitement. Emmett was practically bouncing with joy and the most surprising, the largest smile he had ever seen on her face.

"So…" Draco said loudly. "What's for dinner?"

Esme was the first to snap out of her trance. "Potato bake with vegetables and salad." She said brightly. "Come on everyone sit down at the table."

"But ah…only Draco and I…eat so…" Harry stammered out before blushing.

"We don't mind." Carlisle smiled gently over at him. "We can still talk while you two eat."

Draco sat next to Jasper with Harry on his other side and Alice next to Harry. Esme brought the two plates piled with delicious smelling food.

Draco dug right in while still looking polite and dignified, Harry on the other hand was more timid and nervous.

"Are you ready for graduation Draco?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I have been through it once already but these muggles seem to do things so strangely." He explained.

"They certainly do." Harry laughed.

"Tell me about it." Alice said looking to Harry.

For the next few hours Harry talked about Hogwarts and his life in the wizarding world. He even talked about their rivalry and the war which surprise Draco because Harry didn't like talking about it that much. Draco guessed it was to impress Alice, apparently Edward thought so too.

"He never could shield his mind." Draco whispered for him to hear when he noticed the amused expression on Edwards face.

Jasper linked his arms around Draco's waist as Harry talked. Draco leaned back against his chest happy and willing to forgive everything in the past from that one touch. Draco knew he was officially going soft. Well not completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A different saga, part 3

**Author:** Me

**Pairing:** Jasper/Draco

**Summary:** Victoria is back and Draco suddenly finds himself the object of her desire along with Bella. (plot might stray from this a little)

**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight

**Warnings:** Slash, Crossover, un-beated

**Rating:** M just to be safe.

**Chapters:** 3/?

**A/N:** you will need to read part 1 and 2 before you read this. Sorry for the long wait guys, I do have an excuse though: I'm painting to everything is in boxes and there is crap everywhere so there hasn't been much time for fanfiction in between painting, school, work and assignments. Things will get better you just need to hang in there with me.

Chapter three.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Harry said in a dreamlike state as he lay across Draco's bed that night.

"For the umpteenth time Potter yes." Draco rolled his eyes as he sat at his desk writing a letter to Blaise and Theo.

"Its fate it is," Harry rambled on not noticing Draco's blatant sarcasm. "I follow you here to this tiny, forgotten town and find me soul mate."

Draco scoffed at the term 'soul mate'.

"What?" Harry rolled over to look at Draco.

"There is no such thing as a soul mate Potter, you're mental."

"How is that possible? What about you and Jasper?"

"What about us?" Draco cocked his head.

"You two are obviously soul mates."

"In your world Potter not mine." Draco shook his head.

"Impossible." Harry mumbled. "Who are you writing to then?"

"Blaise and Theo, they're thinking of popping down for a few days."

"Great, more Slytherins."

"Now, now," Draco tutted, "Don't be so hasty with the judgment, a lot has changed."

Harry scoffed. "Doubtful."

"I pity you Harry, I really do."

From the bottom of the stares Narcissa called up to them. "Boys, come down here please."

"What is it?" Draco asked as they came into the living room to find Lucius and Narcissa who was clutching a small purse.

"Your mother and I have decided to visit the villa in France for a few weeks, there is a small family reunion over there that we have to attend."

Draco smirked a little; a small family reunion to Lucius meant every family member that disliked him was in attendance.

"You two will of course be fine here but because of recent events," Narcissa didn't need to elaborate. "Tibby will be on hand for the duration of our trip."

"We'll be fine." Harry assured them. "Have a good trip."

"Tell aunt Bella I said hi." Draco told them.

As they apperated out Harry turned to Draco. "Did you say 'aunt Bella'?"

"I may of…" Draco shrugged.

"I thought she was dead." Harry pressed. "They found her body."

"Did they?" Draco raised his eyebrows before walking back upstairs to his letter.

"Hey!" Harry yelled after him. "Get back here, I'm not finished with you!"

**PAGE BREAK**

"So your home alone?" Mike said excitedly as Draco and he walked towards their first class of the day.

"Just me and Harry, Yes." Draco nodded in confirmation.

"That's wicked!" Mike held his hand up for a high-five.

"Why?" Draco asked not understanding his meaning.

They reached their English class and to their respective seats, which were next to each other. The teacher hadn't arrived yet and the students were getting out their silliness over with before Mrs Moore came in and gave them detention. Not surprisingly Draco was the only student in that class that hadn't gotten a well-deserved or un-deserved detention.

"House party." Mike said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"House party?" Draco asked confused.

"What? Don't you brits throw parties?"

"Yes, if you mean a dignified gathering like a ball or gala." There were impromptu gatherings in the Slytherin common room with a little smuggled firewisky but the term 'house party' held no meaning for Draco.

"No not like a ball or gala, like all your friends at your house with music, food, dancing, hot girls, or guys in your case, and a keg." Mike smiled as if the thought was heaven.

Draco at the same time was thinking about everything in his house that could expose him, all the magic in the house, not to mention Tibby the house elf.

"No I don't think that's going to happen, sorry." Draco shook his head shooting that idea down in flames.

Mikes smile deflated in record time. "Oh well I'll find another excuse to have a party."

"How about a graduation party? Con someone into throwing one of those." Draco took a shot in the dark to brighten his friend up.

It worked almost too well. "Yes! You're a genius."

"Alright everyone take a seat." Mrs Moore ordered her students as she walked into the room.

That day at lunch instead of sitting with Jessica, Angela and Mike Draco veered left towards the Cullen's table. If things were going to get back to normal Draco was going to have to put in some effort.

Jasper's brilliant groin greeted him as he sat down.

"Hello everyone." He greeted. A course of 'hellos' were returned.

"Draco I was thinking that I might stop around your house this afternoon, if that's alright?" Alice said to him with a self-assured smile that said she had already seen herself come over.

"Sure, you are all welcome to stop by. My parents are in France for a while so it wouldn't be a problem." He said looking at Jasper who nodded a yes.

"Great. I know Harry will be delighted." Draco said pointedly to Alice who giggled.

Draco's school day came to an abrupt halt when Jacob showed up. He was making his way towards fourth period, using the outside root when Jacob was suddenly beside him.

"Hey." Was all he said making Draco jump.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" Draco stopped walking and turned to Jacob.

"I desperately need you to do me a favour."

"And you couldn't wait until school was over?"

"No, come with me." Before Draco could protest Jacob had grabbed his arm and hauled him behind the bush he had jumped out from.

"Let go you hippogriff." Draco scowled at him.

"A what?" Jacob asked dumbfounded.

Draco sighed. "Don't worry."

"Now tell me what you want so I can get to class."

"I need you to talk to Bella for me."

"What? No! this fight is between you and her, I will have nothing to do with it." Draco declared.

"Come on. She won't take my calls or anything."

"No wonder! After the stunt you pulled I wouldn't talk to you either."

"I know that was stupid I just couldn't think of another way to keep her away from him." He sneered.

"Jacob, your gay why does it matter if she's with him." Draco threw his hand up in exasperation.

"It just does. Please Draco this is important to me."

"Fine I'll talk to her, now please let me get to class."

"Okay, or…you could blow off the rest of the day and come hang with me at La Push? The guys are down there as well."

"A tempting offer but I have classes and besides Jasper would worry."

"Come on, live a little."

"I lived plenty, trust me." Draco took a breath. "Okay lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** A different saga, part 3

**Author:** Me

**Pairing:** Jasper/Draco

**Summary:** Victoria is back and Draco suddenly finds himself the object of her desire along with Bella. (Plot might stray from this a little)

**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight

**Warnings:** Slash, Crossover,

**Rating:** M just to be safe.

**Chapters:** 4/?

**A/N:** you will need to read part 1 and 2 before you read this. I will have a house guest for two months in about a week so updates will be even further apart, I'm so sorry guys!  
><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>  
>P.S. guys I won't be able to update for 2 months starting tomorrow! Because of circumstances that you don't need to know so this is the last chapter of the story for now! But don't worry it won't become abandoned!<p>

Chapter four.

Skipping a class was a new experience for Draco, some would call that surprising but Draco always did take his wizarding studies very seriously. So when he left the school, in the middle of a class, on the back of some guys motorcycle, it was a surreal experience for him.

"You okay back there?" Jacob shouted back to him.

"Yes!" Draco yelled back clutching Jacob's arms as they sped through the streets. It was a very different feeling compared to riding with Jasper. Jasper was fast, careful and extremely experienced. Plus his motorcycle was a top of the line Harley. While Jacob was careless and just plain fast, on the small, second hand bike. Not that the rush of flying around corners was a bad feeling for Draco, just knew.

When Draco felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket he knew Alice had informed Draco that he had left with Jacob. Unable to answer the phone and stay on the bike at the same time Draco opted for calling him back.

"Where here." Jacob said as he stopped out the front of a small house that he had never seen before. The house looked old and dropping. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door. The tangle of bushes and trees surrounding the house made it look as if it was being swallowed. It reminded Draco of Hagrid's Hut at Hogwarts but decided against mentioning that, even if they wouldn't know the comment was an insult.

"Where are we?" Draco turned to Jacob as he hopped off the bike.

"This is Emily's house, Sam's boyfriend. You've met her before." Jacob explained. "We all hang around here most afternoons."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you _all_ be as school right now, just like I should be?" Draco smirked at him as the two of them walked slowly towards the front door.

Jacob grinned sheepishly over at him. "Probably."

Walking up the few wooden steps to the porch, Draco hesitated as Jacob reached to open the front door. Gabbing his arm, Draco stopped him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course." Jacob said brightly.

Draco's hand slipped down to his wand, touching it reassuringly.

"Hello?" Jacob called out as the two of them walked into the cramped but friendly hallway.

"In the kitchen!" A deep voice called out to them.

"Of course." Jacob chuckled as he led Draco into the open, sun-filled room where the rest of the pack was huddled around a small, round table stuffing their faces with cake.

"Yes, cake!" Jacob practically lunged for one of the last pieces of chocolate cake. Draco stood back at the door way feeling as if he was once again the outsider, unable to break through into the group.

"Boys, leave some for our guest." Emily scolded. She walked over to where Draco stood and extended her hand to Draco, which Draco shook firmly. "Draco, isn't it?"

"Yes, and you're Emily." Draco nodded to her as Sam came to stand behind her, taking a protective stance. Draco internally chuckled, thinking, 'as if I would be the one to hurt her.' Her scared face stood out even in the poor lighting.

"What's the wizard doing here?" Paul said through a mouthful of cake.

"He came with me idiot." Jacob shoved him playfully.

"I hope I'm not intruding." Draco said politely.

"No of course not!" Emily smiled brightly at him. "Please sit down and have some cake."

Jacob moved a chair over for Draco. Sitting down In between Jacob and Embry, who gave him a polite smile.

"So you skipped school?" Quill grinned at him.

Draco shrugged. "There's a first time for everything."

The conversation died after a few minutes, though the silence didn't deter Draco one bit. Smiling into his slice of cake Draco thought of how he used to love making people uncomfortable like this back in England.

The buzzing sound of Draco's mobile broke the silence in the awkward room.

"Excuse me." Draco nodded as he looked down at the screen and saw Jasper's name flashing. "I'll just be a moment."

Draco walked out of the room and into a small, cluttered lounge room.

"Hello?" Draco said softly into the phone, knowing full well that the wolves could hear him.

"Where are you?" Jasper's frantic voice yelled through the phone.

"With Jacob." Draco replied calmly.

"What? You can't just run off like that!"

"I didn't 'run off' I just went to, what is it that you say? 'hang out' with a friend. It's not a big deal." Draco told him. "Look come around tonight and we can talk."

"Okay." He said after a pause. "Be careful." Jasper told him before he hung up.

As Draco turned around to head back to the kitchen Jacob appeared in the doorway.

"We're going to go cliff diving, want to come?"

"Sure." Draco shrugged not really knowing what he meant by 'cliff diving' but he could guess.

They arrived at the top of the cliff in about ten minutes.

"You up for it?" Paul asked him condescendingly.

Peering over the edge Draco decided he didn't want to jump, but his Slytherin pride wouldn't let him say no.

"Why not." He said sneering slightly over at him.

The pack of wolves began stripping off their shirts. Draco was not at all ashamed of his body, so he copied them.

Grinning, Sam let out a howl and jumped off the cliff, plunging towards the water below. Once they knew Sam was out of the way Draco stepped forward.

"My turn." Draco told them.

Running towards the edge of the cliff Draco flung himself off of it. The wind whipped around his faced as the water churning below. He let out an adrenalin filled scream as he met the water. Never in his life had he felt so free.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** A different saga, part 3

**Author:** Me

**Pairing:** Jasper/Draco

**Summary:** Victoria is back and Draco suddenly finds himself the object of her desire along with Bella. (Plot might stray from this a little)

**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight

**Warnings:** Slash, Crossover,

**Rating:** M just to be safe.

**Chapters:** 4/?

**A/N:** you will need to read part 1 and 2 before you read this.

Hello! I'm so sorry for this massive wait! These past two months I have had a guest and wasn't able to sit and just write without being completely rude! But I'm back now and am ready to finish this series as regularly as I possibly can with school and life going on around me!  
>now I know this chapter is short but I just wanted to post it quickly before you all thought I gave up on it!<p>

**Previously (in case its been so long that you cant remember):**

"My turn." Draco told them.

Running towards the edge of the cliff Draco flung himself off of it. The wind whipped around his faced as the water churning below. He let out an adrenalin filled scream as he met the water. Never in his life had he felt so free.

Chapter five

The ice cold water hit his body, engulfing him in its icy, bitter grasp. Draco, suddenly remembering he needed air, surged towards the surface of the water. Taking a breath that burnt his throat, he began swimming towards the shore.  
>Jacob was waiting for Draco as he made his way out of the water.<p>

"How was that?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"Amazing." Draco breathed. "Let's go back up, I'm doing that again." The grin plastered on Draco's face was one of the most genuine emotions he could remember experiencing.

"Come on then." Jacob nodded back towards the way they came. "We had better hurry before the sun sets."

"Let's go then." Draco sprinted off towards the top of the cliff. Seeing that the other boys had already jumped Draco picked up his pace and dived off the edge of the cliff again, Jacob not that far behind.

Once Draco had reached the shore for the fifth time he finally checked his phone for any important.

**14 missed calls  
>5 text messages<strong>

Draco read off the screen. "Shit." He whispered to himself.  
>"What's wrong?" Jacob asked walking towards Draco with the rest of the pack.<p>

"Nothing." Draco said quickly. "I just have to get going. Thank you for a great day and we'll talk later."

Without a second glance Draco apperated to his house.

"You rang?" Draco said smoothly as he landed gracefully in front of Jasper.  
>"Those wards are up, could you…?" Jasper trailed off motioning towards the invisible wall in front of him.<p>

"Right." Draco sighed hearing the tension in Jasper's voice. The wards came down smoothly as Draco followed Jasper in.

"Come on, let's go to the gardens." Draco said as he put the wards back up. Sitting down on one of the many benches, angling towards Jasper. "You wanted to talk?"

Jasper sat still for a few seconds before speaking. "What the hell were you thinking, cutting school to be with a bunch of dangerous dogs?"

"I was thinking, why not have a little fun for once! That's it, Jacob is a good friend and I had fun today."

Jasper didn't say anything, as if he was processing the concept of 'fun'.

"You don't get out much do you?" Draco shook his head, laughing a little.

"No, not in the last century or two." Jasper said smirking.

"Then, why don't we have a little fun…upstairs."

Jasper looked up at Draco and smiled. "No one's home."

"Then it's perfect timing." Draco took Jasper's had and led him up the path to the back door. Kissing him slowly on the stairs Draco's heart thumped as he reached his bedroom door.

"Relax." Jasper whispered as the door silently closed.

Draco woke to a warm and empty bed. Jasper's soft whispering voice trailed over to Draco.

"What's going on?" Draco asked when he heard the concern in Jasper's voice.

"Nothing," He said. "Go back to sleep."

Draco mumbled something unintelligible before closing his eyes.

It was only fifteen minutes later when Draco was woken again by Jasper. "Time to wake up."

"What now?" Draco mumbled.

"Something's happened with Bella. She fine." Jasper clarified when Draco's brow creased.

"Okay, just let me get dressed." Tugging on his pants Draco remembered the events that took place not an hour earlier and smiled. "Ready." Draco said stepping in front of Jasper. "Where are we going exactly?" Draco questioned.

"My home, where the others will be waiting."

When they got out and passed the wards jasper grabbed Draco's hand and swung him onto his back and then took off towards the forest surrounding his house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** A different saga, part 3

**Author:** Me

**Pairing:** Jasper/Draco

**Summary:** Victoria is back and Draco suddenly finds himself the object of her desire along with Bella. (Plot might stray from this a little)

**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight

**Warnings:** Slash, Crossover,

**Rating:** M just to be safe.

**Chapters:** 6/?

**A/N:** you will need to read part 1 and 2 before you read this.

Chapter Six.

"So what happened?" Draco asked as he sat gracefully down on one of the only spare dining room tables. The rest of the Cullen clan along with Bella and Harry were already seated and waiting. Draco kept his expression on of careful indifference but inside he was truly worried for Bella, he was just grateful that Jasper was the only one who could tell. And that was because he was cheating.

"Last night," Carlisle began clasping his hands on top of the table. "An intruder entered Bella's house, he or she took nothing. Edward sensed the scent of this intruder. At the moment we don't know what they want or who they are."

"Another vampire?" Harry suggested from his seat next to Alice.

"No." Edward said immediately. "It smelt different…like…you two." He said motioning to Harry and Draco. "But more like you, Draco."

"Huh." Draco said raising an eyebrow. "What did it smell like, exactly?"

Edward thought for a moment as if reliving when he first smelt the intruder. "Like the flower Narcissus but burnt and a little like it was dying." Edward nodded to show he was done and that that was the _exact _smell of the person.

Draco nodded not giving anything away. He knew the intruder. Though what did puzzle him was why she was at Bella's house? And what was she even doing here in the first place? He did know however that Harry wasn't going to be happy one bit.

"Do you know who it is Draco?" Harry asked leaning across the table to get a better look at his face.

"No, not to my knowledge." Draco said breezily. The table seemed to relax a little and Draco let out a tiny breath.

"You're lying." Harry said glaring over at him.

"I beg your pardon, I am not." Draco said standing.

"Yes you are." Harry stood and mirrored his position. "I know you Draco Malfoy, I know when you're lying and you're doing it right now."

"I haven't the foggiest idea of what you're blabbering on about Potter." Draco sneered at his onetime enemy.

"You know who it is Malfoy." Harry spat. "What I want to know is who you're trying to protect!"

"Draco?" Draco felt Jasper lay his hand gently on his shoulder. Looking up he saw the entire room staring at the two of them. They had never seen them act like they use to before this. Alice was looking just as protective ad Jasper was. He knew this would end in row one way or the other.

Draco sighed. "Fine." Looking at Harry only he told them who the intruder was. "Auntie Bella."

It took Harry all of three seconds before he exploded.

"What? Bellatrix Lestrange? What in Merlin's name is that disgusting, evil excuse for a human begin doing here!" Harry's face was already an unbecoming shade of red.

"Watch it Potter, that's my family you're insulting." Draco sneered at him, though he knew Harry's reasoning behind he still had a strong sense of family.

"Who can you defend her? She's a murderer!" Harry flung his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"And you're not?" Draco flung back. Harry stilled immediately as if hit with a stunning spell. Draco knew it was a low blow but he wasn't about to back down. "It was war Harry, we all did things we aren't proud of today, we all killed."

"What she did was worse, she deserves to die for what she did. She killed Sirius, tortured the Longbottoms into insanity! And what about everything else she did, how many people she hurt! And all those things she taught you! And don't say it was war!" Harry had walked around the table to stand in front of Draco; the others just looked on at a loss for how to defuse the situation.

"That's what it was Harry, and don't you dare start on this dark and light crap. You, Harry, killed one Uncle, Three cousins and five friends of mine. Have I ever once called you a murderer for what you took from me?" Harry hung his head in shame.

"well? Have it?"

"No." Harry shook his head.

"Then I wouldn't be so quick to judge if I were you." Draco turned to their silent audience and looked at Bella. "I don't know why my aunt was in your room. She has a slightly…warped sense of things. I never know what she means myself half the time. I'll go find her and see what she's thinks she's doing." As Draco turned to leave Emmett stopped him.

"What did she teach you?"

"What?" Draco asked.

"Harry, in his ant said this woman taught you things, what things?" Emmett asked leaning forward as if he was about to be told a wonderful secret.

"She taught me magic, spells, potions, how to hand precious artifacts."

"What kind of spells?" Rosalie said, interested.

Draco shrugged. "How to boil blood, set a heart on fire, how to stop breath."

"Dark magic." Harry clarified.

"No Potter, haven't you learnt yet? The end result of a spell, _any _spell, is in the intentions of the caster. Memorize that would you. I'll be back when I know what Bellatrix was doing in your house."

"I'll come with you." Harry volunteered.

Draco shook his head. "She won't kill me, you on the other hand I'm not so sure." But as Draco was leaving the crack of an Apperation stopped him from getting very far. "What now?" He whispered to himself.

"Well if it isn't my favorite nephew!" Bellatrix's slightly insane voice sliced through the air.

**(A/N- i hope you guys like Bellatrix!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** A different saga, part 3

**Author:** Me

**Pairing:** Jasper/Draco

**Summary:** Victoria is back and Draco suddenly finds himself the object of her desire along with Bella. (Plot might stray from this a little)

**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight

**Warnings:** Slash, Crossover,

**Rating:** M just to be safe.

**Chapters:** 7/?

**A/N:** you will need to read part 1 and 2 before you read this.  
>Hey guys! <strong>READ, THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU LIKE MY STORY<strong>! I am just going to let you know now that in about a month I will be gone for about 2 months or so. I am going to try my hardest to finish this story but part 4 will be next year. And sorry this chapter is shorter than the others!

PREVIOUSLY-

"Well if it isn't my favorite nephew!" Bellatrix's slightly insane voice sliced through the air.

Chapter Seven

"Auntie…What are you doing here?" Draco took a step forward glancing at Harry's angry expression to the shocked ones of the Cullens and Bella.

"Why looking for you of course! Let me tell you, you were quite the hard one to find." Giggling a little Bellatrix turned her attention to Harry. A twisted smile appeared on her lips.

"If it isn't ickle Potter! And how are you fairing these days?"

"Just dandy Lestrange." Harry said venomously. "And you?"

"Oh you know I have my days." She twisted her hair around her claw-like wand.

"Aren't you meant to be with mother and father?" Draco stepped between the two before they moved on to other topics.

"I was, Cissi mentioned your troubles. I was feeling quite useless so I thought I might lend a hand. A red-headed vampire named Victoria, correct?" At Draco's nod she continued. "And you're the muggle girl she's after, yes?" Bellatrix said pointing her wand at Bella. Draco watched as Edward shifted closer to Bella as she timidly nodded in the affirmative.

"You were the one that broke into Bella's room, why?" Edward stood and faced Bellatrix.

"Oh, was that your house?" Bellatrix laughed stepping closer to the group. "I was following Draco's sent. That's how I found my way to this," Looking around, Bellatrix wrinkled her nose in disgust. "charming house."

"Why didn't you send an owl?" Draco questioned her, moving back over to Jasper now that he was sure Harry wouldn't snap and attack his aunt.

"Where's the fun in that?" Bellatrix looked at him like he was the crazy one.

"Of course." Draco shook his head and turned to everyone. "Guys this is my aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. Auntie this is Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and you know Harry." Draco concluded the introduction.

"Oh yes, I do know Potter." Bellatrix stared intently at Harry for a moment before seemingly changing personalities. "But that's all in the past now isn't it Harry dear?" She smiled, showing no teeth.

Though before harry could respond Draco cut across him, "Harry we need to talk." Talking his arm Draco dragged him out of the room. The last thing he heard was his aunt say; "So you're the vampire screwing my nephew?"

"What is it Draco," Harry said as they entered an empty room.

"Look Harry, I know this," Draco motioned behind him, "isn't ideal but Aunt Bella is a wicked hunter, ten times better than that James character and she's powerful, as insane as she is, we may need her."

Harry's brow creased as it always did when he was thinking too hard on the one thing. Minutes went by and finally Draco became impatient. "Well?" He snapped.

"Fine," Harry sighed. "But I won't be happy about it, and if she kills me in my sleep, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"That's the spirit." Draco clapped him on the back and walked back in to the others where an awkward silence hung around the Cullens and Bella.

"Alright," Draco smiled around at everyone. "Let's plan."

They spent the rest of the day discussing Victoria and what her possible next move was. Bellatrix, from her deatheater days, volunteered insights to what she thought a crazed vampire would strike next and how. Unfortunately for Harry hers seemed the most plausible.  
>"An army," Jasper said. "Of course that would be the logical thing to do."<p>

Draco and Jasper sat, facing each other, on Draco's bed that night.

"Your aunt is brilliant," Jasper told him.

"She was always rather good at war." Draco informed him. Shifting to lie on his back, Draco closed his eyes. Moments later he felt Jasper's cold hand stroke his flushed cheek.

"Bella wants the wolves to help." Draco opened his eyes and looked up at Jasper.

"I know. Carlisle and I have already discussed training."

"I'm guessing that you will be the instructor?"

"Of course, I have the most experience in that particular field."

"As long as you don't get yourself killed." Draco warned him.

"I'll try," Jasper joked.

"When do we start?" Draco asked.

"Tomorrow at dawn."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** A different saga, part 3

**Author:** Me

**Pairing:** Jasper/Draco

**Summary:** Victoria is back and Draco suddenly finds himself the object of her desire along with Bella. (Plot might stray from this a little)

**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight

**Warnings:** Slash, Crossover,

**Rating:** M just to be safe.

**Chapters:** 8/10

**A/N: **Hello everyone! It has been a while since I last updated and I'm sorry but I was in one country and my computer was in another, so what are you gonna do? Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

PREVIOUSLY:  
>"I know. Carlisle and I have already discussed training."<p>

"I'm guessing that you will be the instructor?"

"Of course, I have the most experience in that particular field."

"As long as you don't get yourself killed." Draco warned him.

"I'll try," Jasper joked.

"When do we start?" Draco asked.

"Tomorrow at dawn."

Chapter eight

The sun was just beginning to peak over the hills as Draco and the others arrived at the field. The wolves were nowhere in sight but by the screwed-up expressions on the vampire's faces, Draco knew they were close, lurking somewhere between the trees.

The eleven of them stood in an arching line facing the trees. As the silence continued the tension between them grew.

Finally sick of waiting Bellatrix stepped forward. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" her slightly twisted voice rang out around the clearing.

Immediately, the wolves slowly crept out from behind the trees. When Jacob's wolf form emerged from the trees Bella's face lit up with a sickening expression of joy plastered all over it.

Draco noted how Edward's face stiffened more than usual when she took a subconscious step towards Jacob.

When the wolves came as close as they felt comfortable Carlisle stepped forward and started a well-rehearsed speech.

"Welcome friends, we appreciate you coming here to help us with a common enemy. Today my family and I are going to instruct you on how to properly defend yourself against an army, and army that we believe is made up of New Borns." He paused, letting the information sink into the wolves presumably thick skulls. "New Bourns are vampires that have recently been turned, they constantly lust after blood and murder, they can't control their urges. Left un-trained they are completely vicious. So Jasper, who has had previous experience with fighting New Borns will be instructing you today."

Letting go of Draco's hand Jasper walked to the center of the unintentional circle they had created. Jasper had suddenly become sergeant Whitlock. He clasped his hands behind his back and his expression hardened. His eyes became piercing with the gaze of someone who knew war. The Jasper Draco knew wasn't there anymore. It was terrifying and utterly compelling at the same time.

"New Borns are quicker, stronger and senses are more heightened then a vampire that has existed longer. That is why they are so hard to kill." He walked around the circle with purpose. "So to start, my family and I are going demonstrate what to do when faced with a New Born. Emmett."

Jasper pivoted to face Emmett. With a grin Emmett ran like someone had pulled the trigger of a gun, straight at Jasper. Draco sucked in a breath as Emmett went for Jasper. As the last second Jasper dogged Emmett's lunge and swung around to grab Emmett in bear hug from behind, theoretically crushing a helpless Emmett.

Cullen after Cullen faced Jasper and as the demonstrations went on the wolves began to drop their guard and relax. By that time Bella was curled up against Jacob's wolf form, to Draco's annoyance. When they were finished Bellatrix's smile grew as she stepped in front of Jasper.

"Now, a volunteer please!" Bellatrix turned to Draco and Harry.

Before Draco could step forward Harry had beaten him to it.

"_Harry_," Draco warned.

"Its fine Draco," Harry snapped back.

Draco sighed in exasperation as Harry walked forward to face his aunt.

"Everything okay Draco?" Jasper whispered as he took his place beside Draco once more.

"Not really, no."

"Your aunt will be okay." Jasper reassured him.

"It's not her I'm worried about."

"Come now Potter, let's give them a proper wizards duel." Bellatrix said stepping up to Harry, almost nose to nose.

Harry only gave a stiff nod in response.

"Bow," Draco muttered seconds before the two preformed the action. "Turn," Draco narrated as their lose clothes swished when they turned their backs on each other, wands as the ready. "Walk," there was complete silence as they walked away from each other. The vampire and wolf hearing waited for Draco to whisper what was coming next. "One…two…three," Draco breathed out slowly. "Duel!" he suddenly shouted.

Both witch and wizard spun around firing off their chosen spell.

Harry on the defensive screamed, "_EXSPELLIARMUS_!"

"_Confringo_," Bellatrix whispered at the same time.

AS the spells met in the middle they collided exploding in flames. Draco grimaced knowing that curse would have done the same to Harry if the _exspelliarmus_ hadn't of blocked it. Their audience gasped in fright and fascination.

Bellatrix was relentless casting curse after curse at Harry who, thankfully, deflected each one. The two moved in sync. Harry mirrored Bellatrix's movements, as she did Harry's. Colours flashed from their wands. One of Bellatrix's curses hit a tree and they watched as it quickly withered, falling in on itself before becoming nothing but a pile of dirt.

Draco could see that Harry was becoming more agitated by the curse.

"This needs to stop," Alice said anxiously.

"Why, what did you see?" Esme asked.

"I saw it not ending well for your aunt Draco."

Draco already knew, he could see that oh so familiar anger building up in Harry. The kind of anger he never learnt to control.

Draco saw the curse coming from Harry's lips before he spoke them.

"_crucio!" _the green bolt of light left Harry'[s wand before he knew what he was saying. Before Draco or Harry could stop it the unforgivable curse hit Bellatrix square in the chest. The others looked on in horror as Bellatrix was flung back. Landing on the ground she withered and screamed in pain. Harry quickly released the curse, his eyes wide in disbelief at what he had done.

Bellatrix was lifting herself of the ground when Draco had reached her.

"Auntie are you alright?"

"Dandy darling," her voice slightly off but has demented as ever.

Harry stepped closer "I didn't mean-"

"You never mean to Harry but you always do!" Draco let go of his aunt and whirled around to glare at Harry. "Not only is that curse forbidden but to use it in a wizards duel is downright disrespectful!" Draco shouted at Harry to the confusion of everyone else.

"It was an accident." Harry said weakly.

"It's always an accident with you." Draco spat at him.

Carlisle interrupted the two before they could go on screaming at each other. "Would someone like to explain to the rest of us what is going on?"

"The cruciatus curse. One of three unforgivable curses. It is forbidden in our world and for good reason. Harry has a tendency to break rules." Draco informed them.

"I'm sorry." Harry tried again.

"Merlin's beard," Bellatrix giggled as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. "no broken bones or missing limbs!"

"Okay, well why don't we call it a day?" Carlisle said dismissing the group.

As the groups moved off Harry stayed behind. "Draco can I have a word?"

Draco nodded waving Jasper off and telling him he would see him later tonight. Walking over to where Harry stood he watched Alice leave and didn't like her troubled expression one bit, she always looked like that when she had a vision she didn't like.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** A different saga, part 3

**Author:** Me

**Pairing:** Jasper/Draco

**Summary:** Victoria is back and Draco suddenly finds himself the object of her desire along with Bella. (Plot might stray from this a little)

**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight

**Warnings:** Slash, Crossover,

**Rating:** M just to be safe.

**Chapters:** 9/10

**A/N: thank you to my lovely new and first ever beta Tomi's Little Jenna! **

Chapter nine

Draco and Harry stood silently in the clearing for what felt like a lifetime. Finally, when the silence became too uncomfortable to bear, Draco broke it. "What did you want?" he said, not unkindly.

"What I want is for us to be like we were, well obviously not exactly like we were, bu-but similar..." His cheeks blushed pink as he stumbled over his words.

"And you think I don't?" Draco asked slowly.

"That's just it Draco, I don't know anymore."

"Things are different, aren't they?" Draco stated.

"They shouldn't be. Don't you remember how well we worked together?"

"Trust me Harry I remember." Draco smirked up at Harry's slightly taller frame.

"Then we should…I don't know, talk more?" Harry laughed at how silly he thought he sounded.

"Talking sounds good." Draco smiled one of his stunningly rare smiles.

Harry stepped forward, closer to Draco. "Starting now?"

"Sure."

Holding his hand out Harry clasped it in his and apparated away from their makeshift training field. They landed at the back of Forks' diner. As they sat down in a booth near the back of the diner they fell back into their old selves, their wizard's selves. They flitted from topic to topic, talking about their Hogwarts days, arguing over quidditch and even talking in whispers about the war. Neither mentioned evil vampires or insane wolves. For Draco it was a nice break from the constant talk about Victoria and Bella. They left four cheese burgers and two milk-shakes later.

"Well, I told Alice I'll come see her after we talked so I guess I be back later tonight." Harry stepped forward about to hug Draco before stopping himself and stepping back awkwardly.

"Harry even though we're not together anymore we can still hug goodbye." Draco laughed and shook his head at Harry.

"Right, your right I'm being silly." As they embraced Draco felt that old spark come back to life. It saddened him in a way, knowing he would never have that with him again. But he knew what he had with Jasper was real and that made everything better.

"Come find me when you get home, we can talk some more." Draco told him.

"Will do." Harry said before he apparated away.

When Draco arrived home it wasn't Jasper who was waiting for him just before the wards. It was Victoria. Immediately he went for his wand, aiming it directly between her red eyes.

"What do you want?" Draco asked in his most threatening voice.

"I'm here to see you of course." Victoria said in a sickly sweet way that reminded him too much of his auntie Bella. She took an equally as threatening step towards Draco.

"One more step and I'll curse you into oblivion." Draco promised her.

His threat didn't seem to scare her because before Draco knew what was happening Victoria face was centimetres away from his and her hand closed around his throat. In seconds Draco's air supply was cut off. Draco could feel his body shutting down. His hand went limp and his wand fell from it to the ground.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" Victoria said with a wicked grin plastered on her sickly white face.

Draco had no time to think as he was hoisted into the air. Victoria took off at an impossible speed.

In what was no time at all Victoria stopped. She carelessly threw Draco to the ground and watched with interest and a twisted pleasure as Draco coughed and spluttered trying to force air into his lungs. When he finally recovered Draco felt around desperately for his wand before realising he had dropped it. Forcing himself to be calm he quickly took stock of his situation.

They were in a forest. He didn't know where or even if he was still in Forks. Victoria just stood calmly by, waiting for Draco to get his bearings.

Leaping to his feet Draco faced her as calmly as an un-armed wizard could.

"Where are we?" Was his first question.

"Don't worry your pretty, little head, we're still in Forks." Victoria advanced towards him slowly, as if trying not to startle a frightened animal.

With every step she took Draco mirrored moving away from her. "And why am I here? I'm assuming if you wanted to simply kill me, I'd be dead by now." Draco began to analyse her motivations.

"Correct," she congratulated him, "I have found that I am… fascinated by you and your other dark haired friend."

"That's unfortunate." Draco said with mock sincerity and he tried to figure a way out of the situation. But in the end the only thing he could came up with was if Jasper or Harry went to his house and noticed his absence. Though he also knew Harry wouldn't be home for hours and he had a slight suspicion that Jasper was annoyed with him, so the chances of his going over there were slight.

"It certainly is," she agreed "because now I have a dilemma. I would love nothing more than to kill you right now. But I also have a great desire to turn you." Licking her lips she took another step closer. Draco was now backed up against a tree.

"W-why would you want to do a thing like that?" Draco stammered slightly, the fear creeping up his throat.

"Just think of how much power you would have, especially as a new born! And it would all be mine." Draco could almost see the different scenarios going through her twisted mind.

"I'm afraid that will never happen." Draco sneered at her. "Because even if you did turn me, you would never be able to control me like you think you can."

"Oh I doubt that." In a split second Victoria lunged at Draco. With no wand or anywhere to go Draco did the only thing he could, he closed his eyes and prayed to Merlin for it to be swift. All he could think was that if it was Harry he would fight to the end, but he wasn't Harry Potter, he was a Malfoy and this was exactly what they do.

But before Victoria reached him there was a thunderous bang. Draco's eyes shot open to see Jasper slamming Victoria against a tree. The tree splintered and made a sickening crack.

"_Jasper_?" Draco said in disbelief.

Victoria fought back, pushing Jasper away; she crouched, poised to attack. Jasper got there first. Pouncing on her and grabbing her neck with both hands. It only took Victoria a few seconds to escape Jasper's clutch and give one last threatening growl before disappearing into the forest.

Victoria forgotten Jasper ran to Draco's side.

"Are you alright?" He asked his voice thick with worry.

"I'm fine; you got here in the nick of time." Draco smiled up at him. "How did you do that anyway?"

"I went around your house to see you, but you weren't there, I smelt _her _right away and then I found your wand so I followed your scent."

"By Merlin you have impeccable timing." Draco laughed, his potentially life-threating experience already forgotten.

"We should go tell the others what happened." Jasper said thinking like a soldier as usual.

"Sure," Draco took Jasper's hand in his, "But can we walk?"

"It's a far way Draco."

"Good."


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** A different saga, part 3

**Author:** Me

**Pairing:** Jasper/Draco

**Summary:** Victoria is back and Draco suddenly finds himself the object of her desire along with Bella. (Plot might stray from this a little)

**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight

**Warnings:** Slash, Crossover,

**Rating:** M just to be safe.

**Chapters:** 10/10

**A/N: thank you to my lovely new and first ever beta Tomi's Little Jenna! **Last chapter guys! Sorry that its taken so long but both mine and my beta's computers stopped working! And I only just got a new one!

Chapter Ten

By the time Jasper and Draco arrived at the Cullen's house everyone was already seated and speculating. As the two of them joined the table they were bombarded with questions that Draco let Jasper answer for him.  
>While they spoke Draco fingered his bracelet and realised for the first time that it wasn't working at all<strong>.<strong> A few possibilities for the bracelet that was meant to stop vampires from harming him ran through him mind. The most logical reason**,** to him at least was that it became immune to thoughts of harm from vampires. Draco assumed that at one point in time the Cullens had wished to taste his blood, but he didn't hold it against them.  
>"Well Draco?" Edward looked at him expectantly.<br>"Sorry, I didn't catch that."  
>"I said are you ready for tomorrow? This ends then<strong>.<strong>"  
>"Yeah, I'm ready."<br>Draco sat back and just listened while the others talked about tomorrow. He was in no way looking forward to tomorrow even if it would end all this, he for one had had enough fighting in his life already. Draco quietly excused himself to use the bathroom**,** but really he just needed some air. He knew instantly that Harry had followed him out**.** Making a bee-line for the back door Draco stepped outside into the crisp air**.  
><strong>"Are you okay?" Harry asked looking Draco in the eyes to make sure he didn't lie. "I'm fine," Draco assured him.**  
><strong>"Really? Because I know you Draco and I know deep, deep down Victoria scares the crap out of you." Smiling Draco smirked at Harry "just a little, but I can handle it."  
>"As long as your completely sure, and while we're on the subject tomorrow won't be half of what we have been through before. it will be a snap." Harry reassured him. "Don't worry Harry I know. Come on we should get back in there before they think we were kidnapped.<strong><br>**"Again," Harry joked. Draco laughed along with him as they went back inside the house. During the next few hours they planned tomorrow like their lives depended on it, which it did. towards the end Draco was so tired of hearing about strategies and back up plans that he finally begged out and made an excuse to go home. Harry who was almost a fed up at Draco was made the escape with Draco leaving the Cullens and Bella to perfect their battle plans.  
>When they got home Draco sprawled himself on the lounge in the most un-Malfoy like down at his wrist Draco un-clasped the bracelet and tossed it carelessly on to the coffee table.<p>

Harry knew that Draco was nervous about what was coming tomorrow.  
>"It will be fine, we have our wands and with them those vampires are no match. Bella and Edward will be on the mountain so they will be okay and the other Cullens, our Cullens are good fighters."Draco stared at Harry for a long time before sitting up and shaking his head.<br>"You're right, as usual.**  
><strong>"I know, now its late and we have a missive day ahead of us, we should head off to bed."They both stood from the lounges and made their way slowly up the stairs to their respective rooms.  
>Draco was only just staring to drift off to sleep when he heard the now familiar rustle of Jasper quietly slipping in through the open window. Jasper didn't say anything as he slowly slid into the bed and settled close behind Draco. Neither said a word as Draco once again began to drift off to sleep and Jasper simply stayed completely still and unbelievably comfortable throughout the entire night.<br>…..

The next morning came sooner than Draco would have liked. By dawn they were at the field, their battle ground. Draco watched at Jacob carried Bella off to their hiding spot with a disgruntled Edward following close behind. At first Draco felt like scoffing at the Jealous vampire but he thought he was beginning to understand that vampire better so he caught himself before it came out.  
>"Are you ready?" Jasper asked him as he wrapped one arm around Draco's waist."As ready as ill ever be." Draco took his hand in a firm grip and let it rest at his side, for now.<br>"Don't get yourself killed okay?" Draco gave Jasper a hard look." Ill be fine," Jasper reassured him"  
>"Good, now lets finish this." They stood completely still, which was easier said than done for Draco and Harry. Half of the wolves stood behind the others, restless but deadly silent. It was only a few minutes later when the Cullens along with the wolves tensed. Draco new they were close. Raising his wand he and Harry took a defensive stance, they were ready.<br>Draco could see them now. They were certainly an army and for a fleeting moment Draco had second thoughts about this entire thing**,** maybe it was just a suicide mission. But with one last look at Jasper Draco knew that wasn't true, they would be fine. They had to be.  
>With a scream the new borns took off at a run towards them. In that second Draco felt the familiar rush of adrenalin right before the fight began. the Cullens gave their own battle cry and ran to meet the new borns. Draco and Harry stayed back as was the plan. Everything became chaotic in seconds. Draco tried to spot Victoria in the mess but she was nowhere to be seen.<br>"Now," Harry said next to Draco. Draco saw Emmett launch a new born into the raised his wand took aim and stunned the clueless new born. The two wizards did it again and again talking out multiple new borns. On queue the wolves leapt forward and joined the fray. Everything was happening so fast but Draco thought that but the looks of things they were winning, the new borns were falling back. Draco only hoped that Victoria just didn't show and not on the mountain with Bella and Edward.  
>In what seemed like minutes to Draco the new borns were backing off and disappearing into the woods, cutting their losses as it were. As they left Draco saw Jasper slowly walking towards him, his clothes were slightly askew but otherwise he was fine.<br>"Edward and Bella are on their way down, Victoria found them but they are fine Edward ended her." As he was speaking Draco saw the two of them walk into the clearing, Bella looked a little freaked out but all together she was fine.  
>As everything calmed down smiles started appearing on their faces<strong>,<strong> they could finally saw the blank look that Alice gets whenever she has a vision.  
>"What is it Alice?" "Visitors are coming…soon."<p> 


End file.
